


Royal Affair

by Axelex12



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Aerys Is His Own Warning, Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Brother-Sister Relationships, Extramarital Affairs, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Older Woman/Younger Man, Sad Ending, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, Trials, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:49:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29087136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12
Summary: Arthur Dayne/Queen Rhaella Targaryen AU Affair
Relationships: Rhaella Targaryen/Arthur Dayne
Kudos: 1





	Royal Affair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RC97](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RC97/gifts), [Azor_Ahai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azor_Ahai/gifts), [Azor_Stargaryen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azor_Stargaryen/gifts).



Arthur Dayne sat outside her room keeping watch throughout the night, that’s when she opened the door “Oh Arthur could you come in here please I wish to speak with you.” I entered her bed chamber and found the wonderful Queen Rhaella naked and laying on her bed with a goblet of wine next to her. “You wanted to see me my Queen?", Arthur said trying hard not to be amazed by her beauty. “Come closer dear and take off that armor you and I both know it hides your true talents.” I nodded and began to remove my armor piece by piece leaving me in nothing but my shirt and pants. “There he is, my lover the moor poet and the object of my most carnal desires. I picked up your book today deliciously erotic and quite romantic.”  
Arthur Dayne nodded “My lady, I have no idea what you’re talking about, everyone knows that such works are banned in the city.” She smiled and beckoned me with her finger. “Come Lord Dayne serve me with that famous pen of yours.”She smiled and removed his shirt while she seductively took off Arthur's pants and gave my large manhood a long deep and tender kiss.

Arthur's head was buried between her snatch and she was doing all she could to stop herself from shouting to heavens. “Sweet Sir, yes right there.” He lifted his head from between Rhaella sex and kissed her lips. Soon his cock was inside her making sure to give her the best night of her life her moans of joy filled the room as she was coming down from her powerful orgasm she held his face in her hands and said with a passionate smile. “While my body may belong to the king, my heart belongs only to you.”  
Sir Arthur Dayne kissed her neck and tossed her down face first. “You forget my lady something else of mine also belongs to you.” Rhaella smiled “Oh really what would that be?” with a sly grin Arthur sunk his cock deep into her ass hole and pulled her up by her hair gently and said with a level of sultriness in his voice “My cock, my cock belongs to you as well.” she smiled and began to howl out in pleasure “Sweet fucking Seven I’m coming again.” and with her final shout of joy we came together and fell in a messy pile on her bed. They began to hear drunken and mad voice come from the hall.

“Oh, shit it’s my brother-husband I guess you better get back on duty.” He nodded and began to get dress. When she kissed his lips she said “We will be together my love in this life or the next.”

Sir Dayne nodded and went back on KingsGuard duty. They were together just not the way Arthur thought, the King eventually found out about their affair and he was arrested for treason. Sir Dayne won Trial by combat but the king Aerys, being Mad and a bad sport, shot him with a cross bow and he died. The Queen Rhaella drank a vile of poison and ended her life.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Kudos.


End file.
